Episode 05
"Days Of Missing" is the 5th episode in the Space Brother Anime. Short Summary Mutta arrives in Houston where he meets up with Hibito, along with his pet pug, Apo. At his home, Hibito points out to Mutta that he has lost his competitiveness with him. Meanwhile, back at JAXA, one of the judges seems to be against Mutta's application. Long Summary Mutta arrives in Houston, Texas, albeit tired. He heads towards "Houston Sun Park", and a pug named Apo gets attracted to Mutta. Apo starts following Mutta, chasing him around the park until Mutta finally gets tired and gives up. Hibito then arrives and calls Apo, making it clear to Mutta that Apo is his pet, they both head to Hibito's residence. At his residence Mutta hands over Hibito gifts from his mother, microwaveable pork buns and a lot of other eatables. Mutta also comments that Hibito has been lax about the little details at his house and how a few things are out of place, such as broken light bulbs and a corner of a poster sticking up. He then walks outside towards the backyard, where he lay on a chair staring at the moon. Hibito soon joins him outside, and Mutta displays his amazement at the fact that Hibito is actually going to the moon. Hibito replies by saying that it isn't such a big deal, since Mutta will be going to the moon fairly soon. Hibito then recalls how both brothers had once traveled via their bicycle to their grandma's place in Kyoto, it took them 3 days to complete their journey, and to travel from Earth to moon in a rocket takes 3 days too. He says that if you look at it that way, it is a lot closer. Mutta informs Hibito that they are in complete different worlds now, and that Hibito's world is much closer to the moon. He then thinks about how everywhere he goes he's just the "elder brother of Hibito" and not Nanba Mutta, Hibito would never understand the situation he is in. Hibito replies by saying that the only thing that has changed in his view is that Mutta doesn't even try to compete now, Mutta is supposed to be his rival but now he is just no fun. Early next morning, Hibito leaves for his usual training. Later, Mutta wakes up and finds a note left by Hibito (written in English), Mutta recalls how Hibito used to be a bad student in his younger days and how he had to teach him everything. When Hibito's grades started improving in middle school, Mutta thought it was thanks to him, but that wasn't the case. Soon Hibito started getting better grades than Mutta. The note left by Hibito invited Mutta to visit the Johnson Space Center. Mutta ignores the invite and decides to stay back, he starts reading Hibito's training manual and is amazed by the size even when printed on both sides of the paper. He hears Apo bark and goes out to investigate where he meets Mr. and Mrs. Smith, they all head towards a hot dog stand which Apo loves. There Mutta apologizes for the trouble Hibito causes them, to which Mr. and Mrs. Smith reply that Hibito is is no trouble at all and infact he energizes them with stories of space and his childhood. Mutta then wonders if Hibito has been telling them the right things, since he always seems to miss something. The perfect phase to describe Hibito would be "he's got a lose screw in his head". Meanwhile, Hibito after completing a part of his training is surprised that Mutta hasn't yet arrived and wonders if Mutta didn't understand the note. Later that night, Hibito returns home and is welcomed by Mutta with dinner he prepared. Mutta starts competing with talk about general knowledge, as Hibito begins to eat dinner he says that is not what he meant by competing. After trying to compete at a few other things, Mutta starts heading towards the bedroom and Hibito tells him to come to the center tomorrow, or else the whole point of him making the trip would be a waste. Mutta lay on his bed and knew that he was the one wrong by not going to the center. He recalls the time he spent earlier during the day with Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Mr. Smith's reply to the statement made by Mutta about Hibito "missing" something was that everyone's missing something. He said that they feel like they know Mutta for a long time even though they only heard about him from Hibito, whenever asked what is Mutta doing Hibito always answered saying that Mutta was in Japan preparing to be an astronaut. Everyday Hibito spent waiting for Mutta, was a day of missing for him. Before sleeping, Mutta leaves a note on the table which Hibito later reads, in which Mutta states that the reason he didn't go to the center today was because he had a terrible bedhead, and that he'll go to the center tomorrow. On top of that, he'll wake up earlier than Hibito! Meanwhile at JAXA, one of the judges is comparing Sawaki Manabu and Mutta's application, and mentions that if he had to cut one out he'd immediately cut out Mutta. Characters In Order Of Appearance *Nanba Mutta *Nanba Hibito *Apo *Mr and Mrs Smith Category:Anime